


The Last Door On The Right

by VodouBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VodouBlue/pseuds/VodouBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a bonus at the peep show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Door On The Right

**Author's Note:**

> Written for/with bobbie030.
> 
> SPOILERS: none; set vaguely S1 or S2.
> 
> ORIGINAL POSTING DATE: 07/06/08

~o~0~o~

 

They were taking a little break from the perpetual hunt. Mostly because Dean had seen a Disney Land for the over-sexed called “The Combat Zone” and demanded that they stop and go in.

While Dean gleefully perused the ‘huge jugs’ area, Sam found himself in the anal sex section. He had always been obsessed with anal sex, and now found books, magazines and peep shows on the subject at every turn.

With a quick glance around to make sure Dean wasn’t watching, Sam wandered into the peep show.

He found himself in a dark, poorly-lit place where the box covers for the movies were displayed on the wall, with a number designing in which booth the movie was showing. He went down on his haunches in the corridor of wandering men; the box covers for the anal movies were close to the floor. Quickly, he made his choice and headed off to the appropriately numbered booth and went in.

As he turned to lock the door, someone put his foot in the jamb and tried to push his way in. Sam panicked a little and kept trying to push the door closed, but a familiar voice whispered, “Let me in... let me in....”

Dean.

Embarrassed but too used to cooperating with his brother, Sam relented and let him in.

Before Sam could stutter out an excuse at to why he was in the gay movie section, Dean did something extraordinary: he kissed him. Hand on the back of Sam’s head, Dean plundered his mouth, swept his tongue over every tooth and crevice in Sam’s mouth, mapped it, owned it.

Sam’s head was reeling as he clutched his brother’s shoulders and kissed back like he’d always wanted to.

Once rejection was out of the equation, Dean went for Sammy’s pants. He fell to his knees, following the dropping jeans and boxers, and slurped Sam’s cock into his mouth. As he sucked, drooled and bobbed on Sam’s rapidly inflating member, Dean got a hand between his brother’s legs and started trying to work a finger into his ass. Sam spread his legs to accommodate him.

“I want to fuck you,” Dean confessed, releasing his brother’s swollen member from his mouth. Sam was in shock; Sam was in heaven. He had to be dreaming. How long had he wanted to hear those words from his brother’s beautiful cock-sucking lips?

Sam turned to kneel on the bench in the booth, but Dean stopped him with a warm hand on his hip.

“No, not that way. Turn around,” Dean’s husky voice directed. Sam shook one leg out of his baggy pants, lay on the bench, and raised his legs for his brother.

Lube came from Dean’s pocket and coated Sam’s asshole, Dean’s strong index finger working it in and around the puckered opening. Sam had had anal sex before: Jess had used her dildo on him a few times and he had loved it! So despite the intervening years, Sam took Dean in easily when he pushed his pudgy, thick cock into him.

Dean masturbated Sam as he fucked him, stroking with a lube-slick grip in time with his thrusts. In an embarrassingly short time, Sam moaned and gushed all over. Dean really went to work then, and came in his ass soon after.

They cleaned up using Sam’s underwear, zipped and buckled, then Dean reached out and caressed Sam’s face.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Sam replied, still boneless on the bench.

About the time they realized the door was still ajar, someone poked his head in, saw they were there, mumbled something embarrassed-sounding and left.

“We’d better go,” Dean, king of the obvious, said.

Sam put himself back together, left his come-soaked underwear on the bench and went out after his brother.

From then on, whenever Sam passed a peep show, he thought of that first time fondly.

~End~


End file.
